1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to NVM cells with split gates.
2. Related Art
Split gate non-volatile memories (NVMs) have been developed as providing advantages over the typical control gate over a floating gate. They are particularly useful in the case of the storage element layer being much thinner than the typical floating gate. One type of storage layer that offers benefits is a layer of nanocrystals. Nitride has the potential to also be beneficial. As al of the layers, including the storage layers, get thinner though, electrical effects are not necessarily the same as for a floating gate. One example is endurance which is measured by how many program/erase cycles can be performed before a memory cell fails. This is particularly a problem for thin storage layer split gate NVM cells.
Accordingly, there is a need for a split gate structure, as well as a method for making it, that provides for improved endurance.